(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a seat device operatively connected to a heating ventilation air-conditioning (HVAC) apparatus, and more particularly, to a seat device operatively connected to an HVAC apparatus, which is constructed to implement ventilation of a seat and cooling and heating of a rear seat.
(b) Background Art
A vehicle seat may be mostly composed of a seat cushion that operates as a seating part for supporting the load of a occupant's lower body, and a seat back that operates as a backrest for supporting the load of a occupant's upper body. Various technologies have been adopted for seats having such a construction to ensure a comfortable environment for occupants.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.